Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Misty - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Professor Oak - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Gary Oak - Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Jessie - Ursula (Dinosaur King) * James - Zander (Dinosaur King) * Meowth - Himself * Daisy - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Lily - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Violet - Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Giovanni - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Persian - Himself * Sabrina - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Suzy - gst * Cassidy - Shego (Kim Possible) * Butch - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Raticate - Himself * Ritchie - Melvin Episodes: # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Max Catches a Pokemon # Challenge of the Samurai # Showdown in Pewter City # Clefairy and the Moon Stone # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City # The Path to the Pokemon League # The School of Hard Knocks # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village # Charmander - The Stray Pokémon # Here Comes the Squirtle Squad # Mystery at the Lighthouse # Electric Shock Showdown # Battle Aboard the St. Anne # Pokemon Shipwreck # Island of the Giant Pokemon # Beauty and the Beach # Tentacool and Tentacruel # The Ghost on Maiden's Peak # Bye Bye Butterfree # Abra and the Psychic Showdown # The Tower of Terror # Haunter vs Kadabra # Primeape Goes Bananas # Pokemon Scent-Sation # Hypno's Naptime # Pokemon Fashion Flash # The Punchy Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Sparks Fly For Magnemite (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Dig Those Diglett # The Ninja Poke-Showdown (Ooglyeye Style)) # The Flame Pokemon-athon # The Kangaskhan Kid # The Bridge Bike Gang # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion # Pikachu's Goodbye # The Battling Eevee Brothers # Wake Up, Snorlax! # Showdown at Dark City # March of the Exeggcutor Squad # The Problem with Paras # The Song of Jigglypuff # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon # A Chansey Operation # Holy Matrimony # So Near and Yet So Farfetch'd # Who Gets to Keep Togepi? # Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden # The Case of the K-9 Caper # Pokemon Paparazzi # The Ultimate Test # The Breeding Center Secret # Princess vs Princess # The Purr-fect Hero # Riddle Me This # Volcanic Panic # Beach Blank-Out Blastoise # The Mina Mermaid # Clefairy Tales # The Battle of the Badge(Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # It's Mr. Mime Time (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Holiday Hi-Jynx (Ooglyeye Style)) # Snow Way Out (Ooglyeye Style)) # Showdown at the Poke-Corral # The Evolution Solution (Ooglyeye Style)) # The Pi-Kahuna (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Make a Room for Gloom (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # To Master the Onix-pected (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # The Ancient Puzzle of Poketropolis (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Bad to the Bone # All Fired Up # Round One: Begin # Fire and Ice # The Fourth Round Rumble # A Friend in Deed # Friend and Foe Alike # Friends to the End Gallery: Max Taylor.jpg|Max Taylor as Ash Ketchum Mina Aino.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Misty Rex Owen.png|Rex Owen as Brock Ursula.jpg|Ursula as Jessie Zander.jpg|Zander as James Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Daisy Amy Mizuno.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Lily Serena Mad.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Violet Chad (Sailor Moon).jpg|Chad as Unnamed Trainer Raye hino Cute.jpg|Raye as Sabrina Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Ooglyeye